


Your Brother, "Canada"

by arcaneWanderer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Feels, Gen, Hetalia, Letter, Poetry, matthew williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneWanderer/pseuds/arcaneWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time Matthew Williams, the invisible one, packed his bags and left for good. But it seems he has left a letter for poor brother Alfred Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Brother, "Canada"

I am invisible.  
I am unnoticed.  
I'm never greeted by a 'hello' or 'how ya doing?',  
Just 'who are you?'

My presence is unknown.  
No one realises when I'm there,  
Not even you, my dear brother.

Everyone thinks I'm a ghost,  
No one realises I'm real.  
They always think of you, Alfred.

You're special,  
You are a hero.  
You are always noticed.  
You are always greeted with a 'hello'.

People notice your presence.  
They know you as 'Alfred the Hero',  
A great, great hero.

Always noticed,  
And never not,  
You're one of a kind.

But me?  
I'm not,  
I'm just a Canadian kid.  
A normal, Canadian kid.

I'm not exactly special,  
I am not noticed.  
I'm a ghost.  
I feel like the villain,  
A sad, sad person,

Maybe it's the way you walk and talk,  
Maybe it's the way you draw.  
Maybe it's the way you act.  
Maybe it's just the way you persevere through things...

Maybe whenever I say something,  
They think about you.  
Not me.

I want to be noticed,  
I truly do!

Is it because I'm short?  
Because I'm small?  
Is it because I'm quiet?  
Is it because I'm not loud enough...?

Is it because....  
Is it because..

Is it because people don't _want_ to see me?

No one knows my existence because neither do you.  
Nobody knows me, because I'm the brother of the wonderful little Alfred!  
Nobody remembers me because I look like you.

Maybe I should disappear...  
Disappear like the rest of the forgotten countries.

Let it be Wy or Sealand,  
Kugelmugel or Prussia.  
They've all decided to disappear so...  
Why shouldn't I?

Alfred, the oh-so wonderful hero,  
The noticed one.  
The exact opposite of me,  
The opposite of the invisible, useless me.

You don't recognise me, neither does Papa or Mr. England.  
I truly wonder why?  
Why can't I be like you?  
Like you big brother,  
Big brother Alfred!

I do have Gilbert,  
Maybe...  
But sometimes he ignores me,  
On purpose.

So big brother Alfred, my dear, take care of Kumajima,  
I wouldn't want him to get lonely...  
But who am I kidding?  
He never noticed me anyway...

I'm your invisible brother,

Take good care of Kumajiji, please.

―Your Brother, 'Canada'

A tear slid down Alfred's cheek as he finished reading the letter at his desk. It was from his brother.... His brother, Canada. Matthew Williams. He'd been ignoring his own brother. He was disappointed in himself. He wished he would've been there for Matthew. Him, the human representation of Canada... Now he's gone for good. If only he'd been there for him. Now, due to him, his own brother was gone, off the face of the Earth.


End file.
